Missing
by Dobby123
Summary: Kyoya went missing, sort of. Dino knows where he's at, but there is a slight problem though...


Missing Chapter 1 Miss. Kyoya Hibari

It was a pretty bleak start of the day. Actually it has been a pretty bleak month. The Vongola family and their alliance, the Shimon, Tomosa, Varia, the CEDEF, and the Chavallone family have been searching for one missing Kyoya Hibari. It wasn't unusual for Hibari to go missing, no it was actually almost expected the same way you would expect a certain amount of damage that would be left behind in his path of destruction. But this time it wasn't the same, Hibari have been missing for a full month and Tsuna, Kyoya boss, was beside himself with worry though you wouldn't know it since he hid it so well behind his boss façade.

Dino Chavallone, the don of the Chavallone family sat beside his brother to console him after the meeting to see if there were any leads on finding Kyoya, but there wasn't. Not a single clue and unfortunately he knew why. Frankly, he won't know where his alliance with his family will be at once they find out where Kyoya is at. Sort of…

This haven't been easy for him, he have been trying to sort the problem himself. After receiving a distress call from Kyoya, one that he wouldn't have dream of receiving from the lone cloud, you can only imagine how the don felt when he rush to the aide of the skylark only to find a…

"Dino," He jolted out of his thoughts as the whole room stared at him with various expressions.

"Ah, yes," he cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

His little brother, Tsuna, looked at him worriedly than he looked over the rest of the people in the room especially his guardians. They were all showing various signs of exhaustions. The skylark, might have been the meanest, most stubborn, most arrogant, person in the world, but he was family to them and they would devastated if something ever happened to him.

"Let this be the last meeting we'll have for a while," Tsuna said, there was move to protest, but Tsuna held a hand up in silence. "We all have our own work, and if we continue to meet up like this, it'll be obvious that something is wrong and the enemies will try to find out. So well let this be, but please keep an open ear in case you hear anything about Kyoya. Thank you."

…

Dino sighed in relief when he finally let himself leave. He didn't want to seem obvious that he was in a rush to get somewhere. It was already well-known that Kyoya tends to come and sleep at his place whenever he was injured, tired, or just looking for a fight. Dino wished that Kyoya would come over just because, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He had bigger fish to fry.

Romario, his friend and right-hand man, stared at him at him from the front-view mirror with a worried and nervous expression.

"Boss, is it really ok, not to tell them what's really going on."

Dino groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_We _don't even know what's going on." Romario gave him a look. "Besides, she beg us not to tell anybody and you know I'm a man of my word."

…

Dino walked into his lavish mansion was greeted by his men. He was smiled as he walked pass them to get to his room. He was slightly worried about her since he still isn't sure exactly what she's capable of, but if she's anything like him then he has almost nothing to worry about.

Taking the long stairs up to the west wing he walked all the way down the long hallway where he was greeted by a pair of double doors that lead to his bedroom. He knocked not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier this month, there was no response, he opened the door to his room and was met with a cute sight. Lying asleep in the middle of his bed was a young woman, with long flowing raven black hair, she was small and very slender, her skin was smooth and pale, she had a small round face and when you look into her eyes you see a pair of piercing silver-grey eyes.

"If you were anybody else, I'd loft your head off," the young woman opened her eyes and she stared at him half teasing and very serious. "You know it's rude to stare."

Dino eyes glinted in amusement then he yawned."So sorry, Kyoya."

Kyoya tutted, "You know you're not supposed call me by that name. What if somebody overheard you?" She said motioning him to come in as she moved her stuff out the way to make room for him on the bed.

"Sorry about that, it's just been really stressful."

Kyoya looked contrite and she pouted, "This was because I made that selfish request. I asked you not to tell anybody of my current existence. I'm sorry." She said bowing.

Dino was momentarily stunned. Even though Ky/Katara have been have been here a month, he still can't get used to how level-headed and humble this Kyoya is.

…

**Four weeks earlier:**

_**Dino Chavallone sat behind his mahogany desk that was filled with paperwork. He would understand where it comes from, but from time to time it would build up and on nights like these he was confined to his office instead of being asleep. Dino sighed, as he let his mind wonder about a raven hair skylark and wondered if the mission he was on was going smoothly. Dino don't let himself get too worried since he knows that Kyoya can take care of himself, but there are days where Dino wonder if Kyoya will actually comeback alive from his next mission. That's why he had his technician's make a watch that can tell time and if Kyoya need to, which Dino highly doubted, send out a distress signal.**_

_** It wasn't until hours later that his peace was disrupted and he had a mild heart-attack when Kyoya distress signal went off. He stared at it in awe and he didn't snap out of it until his right hand man followed by a few others came into the room guns drawn. Without even explaining anything to them, he reached for the bottom left draw of his desk and pulled out a PDA that had a GPS on it. He saw where the flash purple arrow pointing down at a location. Kyoya was literally two hours away. **_

_** After barking out a few orders, Dino and his men were speeding into the early morning to get to the location, which turned out to be an abandon factory. They got there within a record of time. Forty-five minutes, forty-five minutes it took to get to the factory and Dino was worried out of his mind. He didn't know what to think. So much could have happened in between that time. When they go to the abandon factor, everything was eerily silent and the smell of death was so overwhelming.**_

_** Dino told the men he was with to scatter and look for survivors. Dino had his doubt that anybody could've survived this, but he heard some sniffling and Dino felt his heart drop to his stomach, the thought of a child getting caught up in this horrified him. He rushed into the building not even once thinking that it could be a trap and what he saw next shock and amazed him.**_

…

Dino sighed and patted Katara's head before crawling into his bed with Katara. He came to the conclusion that Katara is from a parallel universe and as laughable as it seems, he believes it one-hundred percent, plus what sealed the deal was the Vongola ring.


End file.
